Addicted
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: One shot::Remus comes home from a mission for the Order to find Sirius addicted to some white powder. Written for lilyannalily.


A/N: This is another one-shot that someone asked for! ;3 lilyannalily had so many ideas running around in that little brain. Pretty much my options were: drunk/drug addict Sirius, Remus and Sirius love, little to none Peter/James, maybe a little Lily, or set during Harry's time. Well, here's what I came up with, I hope you like it!

A/N 2: This is set around Christmas time in OotP. It's slightly AU.

Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. They be J.K.'s -sigh- Sirius and I have playing Hungry Hungry Hippos! Weeeeee!

--

It was around midnight when Remus Lupin entered 12 Grimmauld Place. A couple of weeks ago, Albus Dumbledore had kindly asked him to translate some old scripts for the Order. But there was a catch, the scripts were located somewhere in southern England; meaning Remus would have to leave Sirius Black all alone.

'_I guess no one's up,_' thought Remus as he made his way to the kitchen in hopes of making some nice, warm Earl Grey tea. However, when he entered the kitchen saw Hermione Granger, a 5th year Gryffindor, sitting at the table reading with a cup of tea next to her. "What are you doing up so late?" asked Remus.

Hermione's head shot up, "Professor Lupin! You're back." She got up and hurried to hug him. "We need your help."

Remus looked at her anxious, "What's wrong? Is everyone okay?" He was about to check on the other occupants but was stopped by Hermione's hand grasping his arm; he turned to her.

"It's Sirius. It's been acting funny since we got here."

"Acting funny how?" he asked nervously.

She sat down in a chair, "He's been very paranoid lately. Not to mention he's hardly eating, he constantly drinks, he's awake at odd hours, and he's extremely hyper." She looked at him in desperation. "I overheard the adults saying that they think he's getting high. Harry's been very concerned."

Remus sat down in the chair next to her, "Besides all this odd behavior, why else do they think he's doing drugs?" Hermione looked down at her feet and mumbled something. "I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that."

She looked up, "I found some white powder on the table a few days ago." She leaned in, "I think he might be taking Speed." She pulled back and watched his reaction.

Remus placed his head in one hand and shook it. After thinking for a few minutes he got up, "I'll go talk to him." He saw Hermione nod as he left. He quietly made his way up to Sirius' room; he cracked the door open and saw the man lying on his bead staring at the ceiling. He swiftly made his way inside and closed the door. Sirius broke out of his trance and jumped when he saw the other man.

"Moony!" he cried. "How are you? I'm good. How was your trip? Did you bring me back a present? Did you miss-" but Sirius was cut off when Remus covered his mouth with his hand.

"Will you be quiet if I take my hand off?" he asked the hyper man. Sirius nodded and Remus uncovered his mouth. Sirius grabbed the hand and tugged him to the bed; he sat down and pulled Remus next to him.

"Guess what I've been doing? I've been reading. You've always said that I should read and because you weren't here I asked Tonks to pick some stuff up for me. I asked her to pick up some books that she thought was fun and she brought me lots and lots of books."

He quickly got up and headed to a box that Remus hadn't noticed before. He saw Sirius pick up a couple of books and trot back over. "This is '_Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde._' It reminds me of you. You would be Dr. Jekyll because you're very smart and very nice and very intelligent. Mr. Hyde is defiantly Moony. Although, Moony isn't as weird as this Hyde guy. And I don't mean to say that Moony is ugly or deformed or any-." Remus covered up his mouth again.

"You're rambling," he chuckled. He looked Sirius over and saw that he was skinnier than when he left. He removed his hand, "When was the last time you ate?"

"When did you leave? I think I stopped eating a couple of days after that. I just haven't been that hungry. But Tonks has been giving me stuff and it's incredible. You should try it!" He shot up from his bed and rushed over to his dresser. Remus followed him but at a much slower rate. When he got closer he saw him rummaging through his top drawer. Remus snatched the hand closest to him and made Sirius look at him.

"Hermione told me that you've been drinking a lot. Is this true?"

Sirius nodded his head rapidly, "Yeah. My mouth's been really dry and I've been really thirsty and I don't know why. So I've been drinking lots and lots of water." He pointed to the table next to his bed and Remus noticed that it was littered with glasses.

He stared at the odd collection for a few minutes. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sirius bouncing up and down slightly. "Why didn't you use the same glass?"

"Are you kidding me?" shouted Sirius. "Do you know how many germs could be on one glass? I have to keep changing them or else the evil germs will get me and kill me. Do you want me dead, Moony? Oh my God! You do! Why would you want me to die? I thought I meant something to you!"

Remus hurried over and hugged the '_Mental?_' man. "I never said that. I was just wondering why you had so many." He started to rub the other man's back to try and soothe him. "Hush, I'll never let anything hurt you. You're safe from those devious germs." He heard Sirius sniffle, "All better?"

"Mm hmm," he answered quietly.

"So, why have you been thirsty?" asked Remus, hoping Sirius had calmed down.

"Like I said, I don't know. Ever since Tonks came back with this awesome stuff I haven't slept, I've haven't eaten, I've been really hyper." He leaned in so he could whisper into the werewolf's ear. "I think she did this to me."

Remus cocked an eyebrow "What stuff did she give you?"

Sirius perked up and turned back to the open drawer. He found what he had been looking for earlier and showed it to Remus.

"_This_ is what Tonks gave you?" he asked in disbelief. He looked up and saw a big smile on the other man's face.

"Yeah! I'm addicted to this stuff. It's great!"

Suddenly, Remus had an idea. "What if could get you addicted to something better?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "What could be bet-?" But he was cut off by Remus' lips covering his own.

He placed his hands on Sirius' hips and gently pushed him back until his hit the bed. As Sirius fell, he grabbed onto Remus' shirt in hopes of staying on his feet; but instead he ended up pulling the other man down with him. He gasped in surprise when they landed and Remus took his chance by slipping his tongue in the open mouth.

'_He's so sweet,_' Remus thought as he tasted the other man. He moved his hands away from Sirius' hips and moved them to his hair.

Eventually, Sirius got fed up with being on the bottom and flipped them over and straddled Remus' legs. He removed his lips from Remus' and connected them to his neck. He started to bite on it gently; Remus moaned in pleasure. Sirius' hand, which had been resting on Remus' hip, slowly moved to the bottom of his shirt.

Suddenly Remus heard a knock on the door. He pushed Sirius off and rushed to answer it. When he opened it, he came face-to-face with Hermione. "Y-yes Hermione?" he stuttered.

She gave him a funny look, "Have you talked to Sirius yet?"

Before he could answer Sirius pushed him out of the way. "Hermione! What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing up so late?"

Remus could see from where he was standing, which was behind the other man, Hermione blush. "I…uh…You see…Professor Lupin and I had a…talk earlier and I was hoping I could continue it. But it looks like you two are busy, I'll come back later." And with that she hurried off to her own room.

Sirius closed the door and turned to Remus, "Now where were we?"

Remus blushed, "Uh…"

"Aww, Moony," he said in a sickly sweet voice, "Don't get shy on me now." He moved toward his 'friend' and they continued what Remus had started.

--

Remus woke to the sound of banging pots and pans in the kitchen. When he opened his eyes he was greeted by a smiling face. His eyes moved up and they landed on Sirius's grey ones.

"Morning, Moony," he said as his smile grew bigger. "And how was your night?"

Remus blushed again as he remembered the events that unfolded. "It was quite pleasant."

Sirius had a fake shocked look on his face, "_Pleasant?_ It wasn't fantastic? Or even memorable?" He sat up and looked like he was going to cry, "How could you?"

Remus rolled his eyes and leaned in to calm him down; but as he got closer Sirius turned his head and kissed him.

Remus looked into the eyes of the still hyper man, "The next time we see Nymphadora, remind me to tell her to never give you a Pixy Sitx again."

--

A/N 3: Um…How was it? I know it was a bit rushed in the middle, sorry 'bout that.  
If you liked it: Press the little blue/grey button. If you hated it and want to complain: Press the little blue/grey button. If you thought it was alright: Press the little blue/grey button down there. -smiles-


End file.
